Fan games
Note that this page only includes real fan games. See below for conceptual fan games and ROM hacks. The following tables are an attempt to organize the fan-made games by completion stage and by level of originality. Complete video games 'Original video games ' Video games with multiple levels (selection screen & final fortress), special weapons, and completely new bosses. Default sorting is by region and release date, with Japanese and Asian games on top. 'Based on official video games ' Full-length games based on official ones, but with redesigned stages or alternate player characters. Default sorting is by release date, with the most recent on top. Links: *Mega Man: Day in the Limelight *Mega Man: Day in the Limelight 2 'Different gameplay ' Games that are not 2D side-scrolling platformers. *Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch *Mega Man 3D & Mega Man 3D 2: The Siege of Mega City * M.U.G.E.N. games: fighting games *Launch the Drache!: scrolling shooter 'Mini games ' Video games with just one or few levels, and/or with no special weapons. *Green Biker Dude: scrolling shooter *Mega Man Legends 3: The Fan Game: flash game *Fall of 21XX: single-stage flash game 'Unclassified ' Games that still have to be classified. MegaMan Legends: *"Punt or Pet", "Proto-Mission" and "The Rocket" (flash games) *Sky Pirate Arcade - Site with several Mega Man Legends games. Games with multiple series, crossovers and original characters: *Bass Abyss (flash game) *Commander Keen - Robot Invasion *Megaman Sprite Game (RPG and parody) *Super Mario Bros. Crossover (flash game) *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Video games under development 'Demo available ' Games under development, which where partly released (e.g. demos, source code, music, ...): ;MegaMan *Mega Man 2.5D *Mega Man 25th Anniversary *Rockman 72 alias Megaman 72 (Rockman 72 alias Mega Man 72 music) *Mega Man RPG Prototype (browser game) - Online browser-based RPG prototype with playable Robot Masters *Mega Man Perfect Harmony *Mega Man Revolution *Mega Man: Rock Force (pre-version released) *Mega Man VR *Mega Man Triple Threat ;MegaMan Legends *Tuttle's Legendary Travels ;MegaMan Battle Network *MegaMan Battle Network Chrono X - created by Megadudes Production. A spritual sucessor to the MegaMan Battle Network franchise. *MegaMan Battle Network - Zero Crisis by FoxClaw. Play as any character VS any character of the BN series and fight your way through a storyline mixing up the BN and Zero series. Being made with "RPG Maker XP". Also includes Zero and a playable version of (real) X in MMZ style. 'Unreleased ' "Start" refers to the year when the game development started. ;MegaMan *Mega Man: Citrus Cult - A MegaMan fangame by CL (the Cult of the Lemon; 1, 2). *Mega Man Eternal - by PageWizard Games ;MegaMan X *Mega Man Omega → Maverick Hunter Sigma: Origin Omega ;MegaMan Battle Network *MegaMan Battle Network Corruption - a Developting Fan-made game created by Team Corruption. ;Cancelled games *Mega Man: Time Tangent (music/soundtrack released only) See also *Cancelled fan games & Fan game under development *Conceptual fan games - Ideas and parodies that aren't under development. *ROM hacks External links *MMHP: Fan Games *Blyka's Door - Numerous MegaMan fan games. Includes: Yust Man, SuperDanny, Star Man, Fireworks, Green Biker Dude, Don Ball and Launch the Drache! . *IRAGINATION - Some flash games featuring Fire Man, Bass, X and other characters, namely: Fire Man vs Bass, Fire Man Incoming Storm, Fall of 21XX, Bass Abyss, Bad Box Over. *Mega Man Galaxy.com - Several MegaMan flash games. Category:Games Category:Fan games